Slender Man
Artyom "Codyaki" Vysokobruh, also known as The Slender Man was a Russian military trainee sent to Chernobyl for a secret assignment, now transformed into a superpowered creature due to radiation. He is now usually seen in the Suicide Forest as a cause of delirium, paranoia, or dread. He possesses a modern era gas mask and a red scarf (Makkon exclusive), dressing up in a black bomber jacket or a gray hoodie. He is enormously tall. Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF Debut The Slender Man first appears subconciously in the footage without the squad's knowledge, ominously standing in a T-position in the forest. He is next seen dragging a wounded Kirrayo back in the forest, leaving his gun at Lewko's side supposedly as bait. As the group stops to examine Kirrayo's M4A1, The Slender Man snatches Bobby away from the group, seeming to put him under some type of trance. He dispatches Lewko and Autismo-Boy with relative ease as Anatoli makes his getaway, leaving the two to bleed out in the woods. He is seen sneaking up on the duo again where Kirrayo is captured, restraining the two. After the group manages to escape and incapacitate Bobby, he shows his power by heavily wounding Autismo-Boy. In the end, he seems to shoot Lewko in the leg as he gets tackled, getting his gas mask removed. This seems to cause pain to the creature, teleporting away to safety. Makkon Vlog (Non-Canon) The Slender Man also showed up in the Makkon vlog, a vlog about Lewko, Kirrayo, Anatoli and The Slender Man exploring an anime convention in Lewko and Kirrayo's home country of Slovenia. Nothing new is learned about him there, and even if there was, it has been confirmed not to be canon. Operation Peder: A Suicide Forest Story Artyom first appeared running towards Lewko and Kirrayo, tired. The three soldiers prepared for entering the radiated exclusion zone to stop The Grunfeld's evil plans.The trio runs up a hill and checks their supplies, trying to sneak past an armed SCAV. After getting busted, the SCAV shoots Lewko's glove off and as he inspects Lewko lying on the floor, Artyom comes behind him and snaps his neck. The crew sets up camp for a while, setting up the gas mask and the evac flare. While Lewko kills another SCAV, Artyom and Kirrayo kill another, scavenging his janitor card. Artyom takes a little revolver with him, fixing it along the journey. Before he can explain that he fixed it to Lewko, the trio gets knocked out by a gas grenade. They awaken tied to chairs (except Kirrayo for whatever reason) by The Grunfeld, who after noticing Lewko attempting to free himself, tries to make him shoot Artyom. Not falling for the stupid plan, he shoots The Grunfeld straight in the chest, Artyom tackling him to the table. Lewko and Kirrayo make their getaway, while Artyom gets locked in with The Grunfeld in a room via lockdown sequence. The two battle, ending up with Artyom heavily damaged in the chest, and The Grunfeld dead from two gunshots. Artyom calls out for Lewko to no response, as the radiation covers the room. Artyom, now unable to breathe the radiated air, puts on the gas mask. He steps out and easily overpowers a SCAV, going back to the Suicide Forest. Character First Canon Appearance Artyom first canonically appeared when he met Lewko and Kirrayo minutes prior to Operation Peder commencing. His current persona, The Slender Man, appeared right after the radiation blast. Appearance The Slender Man is enormous in stature, and seems to actually possess hair behind his gas mask. His gas mask seems to be supplying him with some unknown substance, as removing the mask shows to heavily damage the creature to the point of near death. He wears a gray hoodie or jacket, with kinda bright blue jeans. Personality When he was still Artyom, he seemed to be jokey and kind of The Slender Man appears to be very fond of toying with his victims, evidenced by leaving Kirrayo's gun at Lewko's side as bait and such. He possessed inhumane powers of puting victims in a trance like state, as shown with Bobby. He seems to tap into their minds, seeing their deepest desires and letting them act them out in the forest (Bobby avenging his fallen brother). He also possesses superhuman strength, dispatching of Kirrayo off-screen, and Lewko and Autismo-Boy on-screen. Last but probably not least, he possesses the power of teleportation. Relationships Bobby He seems to have some sympathy for Bobby, not leaving him to die like the rest of the squad. This is believed due to the fact that after he had put Bobby in the trance, he had seen his wish to avenge his brother, therefore lending him the wish by letting him kill Kirrayo. It is unknown whether he would let Bobby live after. Lewko Artyom and Lewko seemed to get together pretty well, having developed trust with one another after Lewko was saved from the SCAV. However, when Artyom turned to The Slender Man, he seemed to develop a slight grudge to Lewko for leaving him behind. Kirrayo The two seemed to get along just fine, with no real rivalry up until Suicide Forest 3: The Search for UrkemF.